Patent Literature 1 reports conversion of an olefin oxide to a 1,2-diol or a 1,2-diol ether by reacting an olefin oxide with water appropriately using an acidic catalyst or a basic catalyst.
Non-patent Literature 1 reports production of a diol by oxidizing an olefin such as methyl cinnamate using ruthenium trichloride and an acid in a solvent mixture of ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, and water.